Current software test generation tools and methods rely in great part upon manual or partially automated approaches. Once a particular software design has been produced, considerable human intensive activities are required to establish test conditions and test programs for support of testing and evaluation of the software design and implementation. Such human and non-fully automated activities are costly and irregular in performance. It is accordingly desired to reduce or eliminate human involvement in the development of tests for software evaluation.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a conventional process for software test program generation. The current process includes creating a particular software design 3 which requires testing. Human intensive activities 4 are then undertaken to establish applicable test conditions 5 appropriate to evaluate desired features or functionalities of the software design. Additional human intensive activities 6, 8 are performed to produce specific test cases 7 and programs 9 which can test the implementation of software design 3 for predetermined functions and operations. According to the prior art, a system under test (SUT) is machine processed 11 with test programs 9 to produce test results 12, and then the test results are human processed 13 to produce a test report. Such human intensive activities are ineffective and inefficient and error prone.